A Reason For Love A Naraku MiniSeries Chapter 1
by Recalled-To-Life777
Summary: Sorry if Naraku is OOC in this story; I just had this idea and loved it. So, what happens when Naraku finds out that a servant girl he secretly loves and has taken into his bed then wiped her memories of it turns out to be pregnant? What's he gonna do?
1. Forceful Goodbye

I love you, I hate you, I can't seem to escape you A Naraku Miniseries Chapter 1: Mission Failed

**I love you, I hate you, I can't seem to escape you** A Naraku Miniseries Chapter 1: Mission Failed

"Nnngh..." I groaned softly, my hand on my ribs and blood trickling out of my mouth as I sat in the tree, my head leaned back and my entire body aching.

"_Go!"_

He had shouted.

"_Find the InuYasha gang and do as you're told for once and destroy them! Maybe then I'll allow you time for your wounds to heal, but then again, you're the daughter of an angel and Satan; you should be able to take care of yourself..."_

He had muttered, dealing one more punch to my ribs, smirking as he had heard the apparently oh-so-satisfying crack of my ribs breaking once more. Then, and only then, had he left me alone to do as he had commanded.

I moaned softly and turned to the side, spitting out the blood that had pooled in my mouth.

"Nnngh...I _know_ that I have to finish off at least _one_ of them this time!" I muttered desperately, wincing as my ribs bent and stabbed in my body. "For once...for once I'm not sure if I can stand another one of his beatings...," I whispered, then jerked my head up as I heard InuYasha and his wench shouting at each other.

A grim smile tugged at my lips as I saw them approaching, and I jumped down from the tree, wincing slightly as I did so.

"Well well...Puppy boy and his wench are fighting _again_...Maybe this oughtta help you..." I smirked and spread my hands in the air, hundreds of the bats I controlled beginning to fly around them, circling them. They continued to tighten the circles they flew, only one breaking ranks to fly me the bottle that contained the jewel shards the InuYasha gang had collected. As I grew ready to give the command to "cease and desist", I heard InuYasha shout out for the Wind Scar, and I gasped, dodging to the side, though it clipped my more injured side and sent me to the ground. I cursed softly and eloquently under my breath, calling back my bats to me. "I...suppose I'll have to settle for this..." Just as my bats transported me away, hopefully to a place closer to Naraku's castle, my wrist began to burn and I yelped softly.

As I landed on the ground with a thump, I winced in pain and instinctively curled in on myself, quickly undoing that as I began to cough harshly, blood erupting from my punctured lungs. I cringed and grunted softly in pain as my wrist burned with pain, and I knew that he was calling me; I was just too injured to answer the call. Only two minutes later, the burning intensified to an unbearable point, and I shouted out in pain, and then it was gone. I whimpered softly and opened my eyes, my vision blurry, as I saw a furious Naraku standing above me.

"Why did you not answer my call and why did you not complete your mission?!" He demanded coldly and harshly, kicking me in the stomach, and I winced, coughing up blood, then looked up at him with defiant eyes.

"I was in the middle of a battle with InuYasha. He injured me and I nearly collapsed; I had to leave or I would have died...," I growled and he growled back at me, his eyes flashing.

"You still could have attempted to kill one of them!" He shouted, and I flinched slightly. He growled in disgust and turned away. "Get up and get moving. I'll give you your punishment when we get back to the castle."

"Heh...would if I could, but like I said...I nearly collapsed back there; I can't stand, much less walk...," I muttered bitterly, and he growled, jerking me to my feet.

"I said walk, dammit!" He yelled, throwing me forward, and I winced as I hit the ground.

"And I said I can't!"

"Allow me to carry her...She _is_ my sister, anyway..." I looked up in surprise and saw a girl with pale skin like my own, long, black hair with neon purple and white stripes, and golden eyes with neon purple specks.

"Tori...you..." She smirked at me, then glared at Naraku.

"Well, half sister at least. I'll carry her if you allow me to work for you, as well..." He smirked at her and nodded.

"You can work for me, yes, but your sister has to learn her own lesson and walk on her own..." I grunted and shook my head, struggling to my feet.

"I...I can walk on my own...," I muttered, sweat rolling down my forehead.

"You're an idiot, Chi...," She murmured, walking along behind me, though I was walking slowly and stumbling every few steps.

Eventually, Naraku sighed in disgust and stopped, glaring back at me.

"Chi, come here." I winced slightly and walked towards him, only to be knocked back by a slap across the face. "You pathetic, useless, _weak_ girl!" He shouted, standing over me as I tried to sit up again. "Don't even bother getting up," He growled, stepping on my chest and pushing down until I passed out. When I had, he looked up at Tori and nodded towards my passed out form.

"Carry her, but do not dress her wounds when we get to my castle. She knows that she has to do that on her own...," He growled, then began to walk again, leaving my sister to carry me on her own. She glared at him and shook her head, kneeling down and picking me up, then following him.


	2. Apologies

Apologies

Apologies

Regular POV

I whimpered as I finally stopped running through the forest, my head in my hands. I couldn't even remember having sexual intercourse with _anyone_, and yet I was pregnant, and it had thrown me away from the man I loved, by his hand no less...

I groaned in pain, my hand on my stomach, then turned to the side and threw up the contents of my stomach into a bush by my side, then slipped to the ground, crying.

"Master Naraku...I'm sorry...I don't even know how this happened...," I said in a whine, my stomach aching, and continued to cry.

I stayed there for nearly three hours, even when it started to rain, and yet I made no move to try to get out of it.

FF a week

Staying out in that rain had gotten me sick and now I was curled up under a tree, my cheeks stained by tears and my stomach hurting worse than before since I hadn't had anything to eat for the entire week. All I wanted was to have someone—preferably Naraku—hold me and tell me that everything was okay, even if I was pregnant...However, now I believed that I had lost the child. There was just emptiness in my stomach that wasn't from the lack of food. I could actually feel the absence of the life form that had been there, and it broke my heart even more than it was already broken.

Naraku's POV

I paced back and forth in my study restlessly, my heart pounding. It had been a week and Karin hadn't come back, though now I remembered that no matter what I told her to do, she always did, so I knew she wasn't coming back. I growled and slammed my fist into the wall, my head hung.

"Karin...I'm sorry...I'm going to find you...," I whispered, determined to fix this. I was tired of playing the bad guy. I wanted Karin to know my feelings and I wanted to hold her and have her remember my touch.

With that I left my castle, searching for Karin with my every being. It took me nearly two days, but I had finally found her scent and now I was following it like a hound on the trail of his quarry.

"Dammit...I was so close!" I shouted a few hours later, angry that I had lost the trail and probably my one chance at finding the girl I wanted as my mate and my child that lived within her.

Suddenly, I jerked my head up as I heard crying and followed the sound to see Karin, looking pale and even sicker than before, curled up under a tree, coughing harshly and sobbing, tears staining her already tear-stained cheeks.

"Karin..." Her name escaped my lips as a sigh and I took a step forward, but stopped when I heard her whimper and begin to speak.

"M-Master Naraku...I'm sorry...I just want to go home, but I can't anymore...," She whispered, then collapsed into tears again. I groaned and clutched at my chest, my heart aching.

"Yes...you can...," I finally whispered, my voice hoarse, and she gasped, barely lifting her head up as I walked into the light. She looked at me with fearful eyes, then began to cry again, looking away. I walked to her side and knelt down, stroking her cheek. "Karin...please...look at me..." She barely lifted her eyes to mine, and I pulled her into my arms, hugging her to my chest. "I'm sorry...I'm so, _so_ sorry...," I murmured, and she looked at me in surprise, her thin, frightened body trembling in my arms.

"M-Master Naraku?" She asked, and I shook my head, hugging her tightly.

"Everything's alright Karin...I...I'll explain later..."

"No...Please...explain now...," She begged, and I sighed, cupping her chin in my hand and lightly brushing my lips against hers.

"Karin...I love you...I always have..." Her eyes widened and I hung my head. "I've been horrible...I didn't want to seem weak so I always mistreated you and even took you into my bed when I couldn't stand it, then wiped your memories so you wouldn't remember it..." She gasped and I just looked away. "Th-the child you carry...it's mine, and I knew that. I shouldn't have told you to leave...I should have just taken you into my arms and held you, telling you it was all okay..."

Regular POV

As I sat there, trembling in Naraku's arms, I began to cry again, hating the last thing he had said to me. He looked down at me in concern.

"Karin? A-are you okay?! Please, forgive me for everything I've done, I just-" I cut him off by shaking my head.

"N-Naraku...I-I-" I couldn't finish my sentence and he stroked my hair, hugging me tightly.

"Karin, please...whatever you need to say, say it...," He begged, and I hiccoughed, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry Naraku...I-I got sick...I-I'm still sick, a-and...I...lost the baby...," I whispered, and he froze as I began to cry again, but he slowly eased up and gently rocked me back and forth.

"Everything's alright, Karin...I promise...," He murmured, hugging me tight to his chest, and as I sat there crying, he pulled out his baboon pelt and wrapped it around my freezing cold, trembling body. "I'll take you home, baby...," He murmured, slowly getting to his feet, holding me tightly. "I'll take care of you now...You won't need to do a thing anymore...You won't have to clean, help with my wounds, nothing...You'll just have to stay by my side and let me take care of you...," He purred, and I looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes. He nuzzled my neck and laid his head on mine as he began to walk. "I want to make up for what I've done...I want to be better now...," He mumbled, and I just closed my eyes, still crying.

My entire body was aching and I felt like shit to say the least. I wanted to be happy for everything Naraku had told me, but with how I felt and how I had lost the baby, I couldn't do anything but cry now.

As he walked, Naraku gently ran his fingers through my hair as I laid my head on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head, holding me firmly and yet still gently.

"I'm sorry Karin...," He murmured, and I just snuggled into his chest, tears still leaking out of my eyes.

"I-It's hic o-okay...," I mumbled, and he sighed, shaking his head.

"No...It's not...Karin, you could have died out here and because I forced you to leave, you lost the baby...," He whispered, and I moaned softly at the mention of losing the baby again. "Karin...please...losing the baby wasn't your fault...It was mine...You wouldn't have gotten sick if I hadn't sent you away, and if you hadn't gotten sick, you wouldn't have lost the baby...," He murmured softly, pulling back so he could look me in the eyes. I stared into his eyes for awhile longer, then nodded weakly and leaned into his shoulder, coughing. He groaned softly and I could tell that he was upset about me crying and being sick, so I tried to wipe away my tears, holding back my coughs. However, a hand stopped my hand before I ever reached my face. "Karin...I need your tears...," He mumbled.

"What?" I asked softly, and he shook his head, looking down as he continued to walk.

"I need your tears...," He repeated. "I need them to remind me that I'm the reason you're in this mess...I need them to remind me that because of my own selfishness, I've put the woman I love in danger...," He whispered hoarsely, his head hung. "Please...your tears do upset me, but only because they remind me of those things, and I need to be reminded of them now more than ever..."

"B-but I don't sniff want to upset you...," I mumbled, and he shook his head, laying his head on mine.

"It's clear...at least...to me...that you and I...need time...to work out all of _my_ problems..."

"Your problems, but-"

"Yes...my problems...I don't want you to have to worry about anything anymore...All of our problems should be only mine now...I want to change...I want to make up for the things I've done to you...," He murmured, stopping his walking as he reached a small clearing with a tiny, still pond and waterfall in it. He walked over to a shady spot under a tree and sat down in the lush, emerald green grass, gently shifting me around so I was in his lap and in a comfortable position.

As we sat there, he swore softly under his breath, his head hung, and I looked up in surprise as I felt a water droplet hit my face.

I gasped as I saw his eyes closed and full of tears that streaked down his face.

"N-Naraku?" I whispered, and he shook his head, the tears still flowing.

"I'm alright, Karin...It's...just...been awhile since I've shown emotions like this...and...I know I need to, especially around you...I can't afford to be the cold, heartless bastard I was in the beginning with you...If I am, I might lose you, and I don't want that...I _really really_ don't want to lose the only thing that's ever made me happy, whether she knows it or not...," He mumbled, pressing his forehead to mine and hugging me tightly. I looked up at him in confusion and a sort of sad-happiness.

"Naraku...," I mumbled, and he shook his head, placing his finger on my lips to silence me.

"Please...Karin...just...let me have this one moment...," He begged, and I nodded silently, but gently took one of his much larger hands into both of mine, gently tracing the patterns of the lines on his palm. I barely heard him gasp as he looked down at me in surprise, but I just looked down and continued to stroke the lines on his palm.


	3. “I promise”

"I promise..."

Naraku's POV

I couldn't believe that I was crying, but with everything that I'd done to Karin, and to see her broken and weak human form curled into a ball and crying her heart out like she had been when I kicked her out of my castle...it nearly killed me, how much it hurt to see her like that.

But what I had told her about needing to show emotions, especially around her, was true...She truly was the only thing that's ever made me happy, and I never wanted to lose her.

However, when I had asked her to just let me have a moment to cry, I had been expecting something a bit different—anything but what she truly did—anything but for her to grab my hand and just trace the lines on my palm.

It felt good, unbelievably good, and soothing...In fact, as she continued, I felt my tears fading away, and I wondered what was so special about Karin that I should fall in love with a human. I _had_ seen human girls that were prettier than her, though she was beautiful, but I couldn't find any other reason why I should fall in love with her.

Finally, I had to break the silence.

"Karin...how-what are you doing?" I asked softly, and she looked up at me in surprise, then looked down with a blush.

"I...Y-your hands were just...you looked like you needed someone to hold your hand...," She whispered, looking away and letting my hand go.

The sudden absence of the warmth of her hands was startling to me, and I sat there stunned for a moment, watching her as she avoided my gaze, looking as if she was going to cry as well.

Slowly, I gently slipped my hand into hers. She gasped softly and looked up at me. I smiled weakly and sadly.

"You were right...I needed someone to hold my hand...and I don't want it to be anyone but you to do it...," I whispered, and she blinked in surprise, watching me with confusion and slight apprehension before slowly turning her attention back to my hand beginning to stroke the lines on my palm once more.

"You're...tense...," She murmured. "And afraid...You're scared...to hurt something...," She mumbled, and I blinked in surprise, then nodded and gently cupped her chin in my hands.

"I _am_ afraid...to hurt you again...," I whispered. "I'm afraid I'll either hurt you emotionally or physically, and I don't want to cause you any harm at all...," I murmured. She just stared into my eyes, her own eyes wide as I leaned down and carefully brushed my lips against hers.

As soon as I had done that, I could nearly hear her heart leap, and she threw her arms around my neck. My eyes widened as the kiss was deepened, but I smirked and kissed her back, a little more roughly than before.

With my hands on her spine, I felt the shiver run down it, knowing that her heart was wildly fluttering around in her chest like a mad butterfly.

When she finally pulled away a few moments later, gasping for breath, I buried my face in her hair, inhaling deeply as I breathed heavily in and out, breathless from the kiss.

"Karin...," I breathed.

She snuggled into my chest and coughed weakly, but didn't seem too shocked after that kiss.

"I should really get you back to the castle so I can treat that cough of yours...," I murmured, and she just lay in my arms, shivering despite the warmth of my body and baboon pelt.

Regular POV

As Naraku stood up to leave, I huddled closer to his chest, my face flushed and my body feeling too warm despite the fact that I was shivering. He frowned slightly and gently placed his hand on my forehead.

"You've got a fever again..."

"I-I'm sorry, Naraku...," I whispered hoarsely, and he shook his head with a soft growl.

"It's not your fault!" He whispered defiantly, stroking my hair. "It's mine, for making you leave..."

He sighed and shook his head, holding me closer as he began to walk.

"I'm sorry...I promise, I'll make up for all of this when we get...home..."

I brightened up when he said that word..."home"...and he seemed to notice.

He smiled tentatively down at me and I smiled weakly back, though I broke into a coughing fit a moment later.

He immediately stopped and set me down on my feet, though his arms were wrapped around my waist to hold me up. He gently stroked my cheek and chin and held my head into his chest, though still allowing me to breathe.

After a few seconds, he leaned down to my ear, and by the tone of his voice I could tell that he was worried.

"Are you alright?" He breathed, and I nodded weakly, trembling.

"I-I'm okay...," I whispered hoarsely, clearly lying through my chattering teeth, and he sighed, gently gathering me into his arms and holding me close, making sure his baboon pelt was wrapped tightly around me.

"Karin...I want you to sleep right now...Please...your body needs rest right now...," He murmured, stroking back my hair, and I nodded weakly, huddling into his chest, my eyes already dragging closed from exhaustion.

"O-okay..." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I love you, Karin...," He whispered, and I smiled weakly.

"I...I love you too, Naraku..."

Those were my last words before I slipped out of consciousness.

Naraku's POV

As Karin fell asleep in my arms, I pulled her closer and laid my cheek on her head as it shifted onto my shoulder, her hair falling into her eyes and her cheeks flushed. Karin...there is nothing I could ever do to make myself forget what I've done to you...I could even erase your memories and yet still mine would remain...I couldn't do that... I thought, gently touching her cheek and running my hand down her face. Karin...when you wake up...I... I cut off my thought with a wince and sighed softly as I gently covered her mouth and nose, passing through the miasma that could kill her if she breathed any of it in.

When I passed through, I silently slipped into my castle and up to my room, gently laying Karin down on my bed. I watched her for a moment more, brushing a piece of hair out of her face before quickly rushing away to gather supplies to treat her injuries, as well as calling in Kagura and demanding that she find me a doctor for Karin.

She glared at me, but nodded curtly and turned, walking off.

I glared after her for a moment more before walking back to my room and sitting on the bed beside Karin.

As I looked at her, I couldn't help but smile and reach out to touch her again, as if I was making sure she was still real. She was just so innocent, and I felt a pang of guilt as I remembered the first night I had taken her into my bed.

She had seemed okay with it, at first, but I was in heat and not willing to listen to her pleas to stop as I began to get rougher and rougher. Tears had streamed down her face, but I had kept on going, even after she had seemed to pass out, unable to keep up with my heat and demonic speed and strength.

It had been the best night of my life, when I had finally taken her innocence, but when I had woken up in the morning, all I had felt was regret, and so I had taken all of her memories of that night from her, and from then on, whenever I went into heat, it was the same. I would take her into my bed, ignore her cries of pain and pleadings, then wake with a feeling of guilt and force myself to erase her memories.

"Karin...," I whispered softly, remembering all of this, and clenched my fist, turning away. "I swear...if I'm ever going to do that again...I'll be gentle with you...I'll stop when you ask...I'll make sure it's enjoyable for both you _and_ I...," I promised quietly, looking back to her sleeping form with a remorseful look, then sighed and slowly began to remove her clothes, my eyes searching her body for injuries while at the same time reveling in the sight of her perfect body.

I wrapped up the mild wounds she had had, then looked to her old clothes and scoffed softly, discarding them—they were filthy. I quickly rushed out of the room and returned in moments with a short and simple, yet elegant, white robe with feathered edges. I easily slipped it onto her thin and perfect body—her underclothes having been left on as I changed her bandages—and tied the thick, red silken sash so her body was covered for only me to see, though the soft velvet clung to her features like my arms had as I brought her home.

Just then, the door opened and I glanced over my shoulder sharply to see Kagura holding the arm of a slender and trembling man with dark brown hair and pale green eyes who was holding a bag in one hand. She thrust him forward into the room and glared at me with a slight nod towards the man.

"He's from one of the villages nearby. I hope he does whatever you want him to do...," She muttered bitterly, and I glared at her, nodding curtly.

"You're dismissed Kagura," I said coldly, and she shot me one last dark glare before slamming the door.

When she was gone, I got to my feet and glared down at the man with cold eyes.

"You _are_ a doctor, correct?" He nodded, and I glanced over my shoulder at Karin. "There is your patient. Take care of her and I swear if you do anything to harm her it will be your head...," I hissed, and he nodded, slowly getting to his feet.

"Well, normally under the circumstances, I would usually refuse, but I can tell that you are a powerful demon and mean what you say," He said, walking over to the bed where Karin lay still asleep. "As well as the fact that I believe I know this girl." He looked to my surprised face with a raised eyebrow. "Her name is Karin, is it not?" I nodded numbly and walked over to the bed with my arms crossed as he began to take a few tools out of his bag to check on Karin.

"Yes...it is. How do you know this?" The man chuckled softly and glanced up at me once more.

"Her father was a good friend of mine. He'd moved away when she was little and a few years ago I received word that their village was destroyed by demons. I presume that they belonged to you?" I nodded and he nodded as well, already beginning to poke and prod at her body with the things he had brought. "And yet you saved little Karin for some reason..."

"Feh...at the time it was because I felt the need for another servant and she had been lucky enough to survive...," I muttered, and the man shrugged.

"If you say so. Ah...here we go." He was silent for a few moments, then nodded and glanced up at me. "She's suffering from dehydration, malnutrition—or lack of eating, in this case—exhaustion, and a severe cold.

"When she wakes up she'll need plenty of water, food, the rest will have been covered by then, and I've got a medicine here that should help that cold if she gets three doses a day for a few weeks, or, at least, until the cold has completely dissipated.

"Also, I suggest at least trying to get her to drink some water while she's sleeping, even if you have to pour it down her throat on your own; but do it very carefully if you do. Here's the medicine; she has to drink it, so I suggest giving it to her with her water," He said calmly, handing me a bottle of a thin, purplish liquid.

As he packed up his stuff, he glanced at me with soft eyes.

"I know you probably won't listen to a mere human like me, but for Karin's sake, please...be gentle with her. She's always been easily hurt, both emotionally and physically, and I'm...well, actually, I'm her godfather." I stared at him in surprise, and he just looked back to Karin's sleeping form.

"Why...why would you trust me with her, then?" I asked softly, curious as to why this human, Karin's godfather, would trust me, a powerful demon, as he had said, with her.

He chuckled softly and shook his head as he glanced back to me.

"The way that you commanded me to take care of her and said that if I hurt her, it would be my head, as well as the look in your eyes when you look at her...It all simply states that you love her, or at least, care for her." I blinked in surprise, then quickly growled and cracked my knuckles.

"I swear, if you say anything-" He shook his head.

"I won't say a word as long as you deliver me safely back to my village and promise to take care of my godchild...," He murmured, and I nodded.

"Agreed. Kagura!!" I shouted, and she came within a minute.

"Yeah?"

"Take him back to his village _unharmed_, understood?" She nodded curtly and looked to Karin's godfather. He nodded as well and walked out of the room with Kagura.

As soon as I was sure he was gone, I sat down on my bed and gently placed my hands on Karin's waist, tugging her into my lap. She moaned softly and instinctively snuggled against my chest, and I smiled, almost completely forgetting about the doctor.

"Karin...my darling Karin...I promise...you've taken care of me for so long...now it's my turn. I promise I won't leave your side and I promise I will help you recover...," I mumbled, kissing her forehead and cheek, stroking her face with a loving touch.

I sighed and gently laid her down on my bed, pulling back the covers and laying her down before tucking her in. I smiled weakly and brushed back her hair from her face as I stood.

"I promise..." I walked out of the room for a few moments to gather some water and more supplies, then walked back to my room and pulled Karin to me once more.

I tilted her head back, leaning her against my shoulder, and carefully poured a glass of water down her throat, making sure she swallowed it without trouble, then gave her the medicine in the same manor.

When that was done, I climbed into the bed with her and wrapped my arms around her, my face buried in her neck. I inhaled deeply and felt my old, uncontrollable urges surfacing, and I groaned, but kept them held away. I promised! I promised her I wouldn't do that to her anymore and I want her to be awake! Besides...I want her as my mate, and I can't do that to her if she doesn't agree or want me to... I thought, then sighed and fell asleep with her in my arms.


End file.
